The present invention relates to a combustion chamber for a turbojet engine, more particularly such a combustion chamber having a cladding of tiles on the wall defining the combustion chamber.
As is well known in the art, the efficiency of the gas turbine engine, such as an aircraft turbojet engine, increases as the temperature within the combustion chamber increases. However, such increased combustion chamber temperatures require means to protect the wall of the combustion chamber so as to maintain the structural integrity of the combustion chamber.
It is known to provide a layer of temperature resistant panels to the wall of a combustion chamber, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,436. The structural walls comprise a plurality of circumferentially spaced segments which, following the positioning of the plurality of panels, are attached to one another. In order to replace one of the panels in a combustion chamber according to this construction, it is necessary to disassemble the spaced segments and to reassemble the segments following panel replacement. In addition, the segments are fitted on their axial edges with collars which permit the attachment of the segments to each other using fasteners, which construction adds weight to the combustion chamber structure.